Regina
Summary Regina is the main protagonist of Dino Crisis and the co-protagonist of its sequel Dino Crisis 2. Regina is the codename of a member of the Secret Operation Raid Team (S.O.R.T.), a government espionage and intelligence group. Regina operated as a weapons specialist but often undertook other tasks as assigned, such as gathering intelligence. Capable of working independently when required, Regina would also assist her fellow team members in ensuring that their mission was completed successfully. In 2009, S.O.R.T. was assigned a mission to infiltrate a Borginian-funded research facility on Ibis Island. Their primary objective was to repatriate Edward Kirk, an energy researcher working on a project of interest to their nation's government: Third Energy. Upon arriving at the facility, S.O.R.T. discovered it infested with dinosaurs. Despite difficulties with the new inhabitants and the considerable security systems of the facility, Regina and the surviving members of the team located Kirk and escaped the island. One year later, however, Regina was called back into service for much the same reasons: a government-sponsored Third Energy program had caused an entire region to be transported to a different time, leaving a prehistoric jungle in its place. Regina and a large contingent of T.R.A.T. soldiers were sent to rescue any survivors and recover any useful data on Third Energy. The mission went wrong from the start; the majority of the T.R.A.T. forces, unprepared for the brutality and cunning of their enemy, were butchered in their base camp. Regina and the surviving soldiers attempted to complete the mission but arrived too late to save the surviving civilians. Succeeding in recovering the Third Energy data, Regina used a Timegate to escape, leaving the last surviving T.R.A.T. member, Dylan, behind with a promise that she would return and rescue him as soon as she could. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-B to 9-A with weapons Name: Regina (Codename) Origin: Dino Crisis Gender: Female Age: 24 years old (Dino Crisis 2) Classification: S.O.R.T. agent (Secret Operational Raid Team) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Close Combat Expert, Espionage and Intelligence Gathering Expert, Fire Manipulation (With flamethrower), Electricity Manipulation (With Stungun), Skilled in stealth, Vehicular Mastery, Homing Attack (With Missile Pod), Explosion Manipulation (With Chainmine and Grenade Gun), Healing (With Hemostat Med Pak S, Med Pak M, Med Pak L), Resurrection (At least two times resurrection with Resusc Pak), Poison Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (With analgesic and poison darts), Underwater Breathing (Type 3) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Profesional at close combat fighting, has struggled against Velociraptors and Inostrancevias). Wall level+ to Small Building level with weapons (Weaker armaments yield this much, with the strongest ones big able to destroy concrete and rock and kill biggest dinosaurs like Allosaurus with the Missile Pod) Speed: Superhuman travel speed (Capable of outrunning Velociraptors and Pterodons temporarily), possibly Supersonic Reactions speed (Regina dodged the Helmet people projectiles with ease), with Supersonic Attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Able to move big crates) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ Durability: Wall level+ (Can stand attacks from dinosaurs, able to hold a falling with no notables injuries) Stamina: High, can stand a few dinosaurs attacks before weakening. Range: Standard to extended melee range, vary with weapons Standard Equipment: *Glock 35, able to carry 9mm and 40S&W bullets *Shotgun SPAS-12, able to carry shotgun shells and analgesic and poison darts *Grenade Gun, able to carry explosive and heat rounds *Flame Thrower *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Missile Pod *Secondary weapons: Stungun, Firewall, and Chainmine Intelligence: Gifted, as professionally trained in S.O.R.T., Regina possesses a great skill in espionage, weaponry and hand-to-hand combat, capable of operating independently, can fool advanced security systems, and unfazed against any horror. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Dino Crisis Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users